Correspondance familiale
by Lili76
Summary: Défi "Maître des potions" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Votre personnage doit se rendre dans la forêt interdite pour trouver un ingrédient de potion extrêmement rare. Lorsqu'il faut aller chercher un ingrédient pour Severus Rogue, et que cet ingrédient ne pousse qu'au coeur de la forêt interdite, quoi de mieux que l'occasion d'une retenue pour y envoyer des élèves ?


**Défi "Maître des potions" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**

 **Thème tiré : Votre personnage doit se rendre dans la forêt interdite pour trouver un ingrédient de potion extrêmement rare**  
 **Personnage (présent ou mentionné) : Lucius Malfoy**  
 **Contrainte : Ta fanfiction devra uniquement prendre la forme d'un échange épistolaire.**

 **Note : Il s'agit d'une fiction écrite sous forme d'un échange de lettres entre Drago et son père. Pour des soucis de lisibilité, les lettres de Lucius sont en italique et celles de Drago en texte normal.**

* * *

 _Fils,_

 _Comment se passe ta scolarité ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ?_  
 _Ta mère te salue._

 _Lucius Malefoy._

Père,

Les cours se passent bien. J'ai fait gagner des points à ma maison en cours de potions.

Tout irait mieux si je n'avais pas eu de retenue à cause de ce fichu Potter. Tout ça parce que je me suis battu avec leur précieux Survivant !  
Embrassez mère pour moi, et remerciez la pour les douceurs que j'ai reçu.

Drago Malefoy

 _Drago,_

 _Une retenue ? Ne pouvais donc tu pas te tenir ? Ou tout du moins être plus discret ?_  
 _Je suppose que ça te forgera le caractère._  
 _Severus m'a d'ores et déjà dit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire._  
 _La prochaine fois qu'il te prend l'envie de te battre, assures-toi d'avoir le dessus et de ne pas te faire prendre._

 _Lucius Malefoy_

Père,

Ils vont m'envoyer dans la forêt interdite ! Ne pouvez-vous rien faire pour éviter ça ?  
Tout le monde dit que cette forêt est dangereuse et qu'elle est peuplée de créatures assoiffées de sang.  
Je serais de plus accompagné du demi-géant et de Potter !  
j'espère que vous pourrez faire jouer de votre influence pour m'aider.

Saluez mère pour moi.

Drago Malefoy

 _Drago,_

 _Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne peux rien pour toi. Et il est hors de question que je demande une faveur pour te tirer d'un mauvais pas dans lequel tu t'es toi même placé._  
 _Cette retenue d'apprendra je l'espère à être plus prudent lorsque tu décideras de te battre._  
 _Sache qu'un Malefoy ne se bat pas comme un vulgaire moldu. Nous avons bien plus de classe et de retenue : il faut être patient pour faire payer à tes ennemis au moment où ils s'y attendront le moins._

 _Ceci étant dit, je vais toucher un mot au Conseil de cette stupide lubie visant à donner pouvoir à une créature inférieure d'escorter nos héritiers. Cependant, tu vas devoir effectuer cette retenue et je te conseille de faire honneur à ton nom._

 _Par ailleurs, je t'interdis de te plaindre auprès de ton parrain, il m'en informerait immédiatement. Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il t'en coûtera si tu viens à désobéir._

 _Lucius Malefoy_

Père,

J'ai pris note de vos conseils.

Drago Malefoy

 _Drago,_

 _Tu m'en vois soulagé. J'attends de toi un récit complet et détaillé de ta retenue._  
 _Sois prudent._

 _Lucius Malefoy_

Père,

Je vous enverrai un hibou si je m'en sors...

Drago Malefoy

 _Drago,_

 _Je n'apprécie pas ton ironie. Sache que tu ne t'en tirera pas comme ça._

 _Lucius Malefoy_

Père,

J'ai effectué ma retenue. Sachez que je suis revenu en bonne santé bien que la forêt interdite est particulièrement lugubre et dangereuse.  
Père, il y avait des créatures agressives. Le demi-géant nous a conduit au cœur de la forêt sans aucune explication.  
Cet idiot de Potter semblait lui faire totalement confiance, et n'a pas protesté, se contentant de discuter avec lui comme s'ils allaient prendre le thé, alors qu'il faisait nuit noire et que des bruits plus qu'effrayants nous entouraient.  
La forêt était noire, et le demi-géant a refusé de nous éclairer pour ne pas "effrayer" les créatures. Comme si les monstres sanguinaires qui peuplent ces lieux pouvaient être effrayés par quoi que ce soit.  
Nous avons marché des heures durant j'ai l'impression. Les arbres étaient inquiétants, comme s'ils nous observaient. Vous allez probablement me dire que ce n'était qu'un effet de mon imagination parce que j'étais effrayé.  
Il est vrai que j'avais peur, à un point que vous ne pourriez pas imaginer, Père.  
Mais je suis prêt à parier que ce n'était pas juste mon esprit troublé. Potter semblait également mal à l'aise.

Vous allez sûrement me demander pour quelle raison nous avons été envoyé dans la forêt interdite. Apparemment Severus avait besoin d'ingrédients pour ses potions et le seul endroit où l'on puisse en trouver en Angleterre est justement au cœur de la forêt interdite.  
Oui, Père, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, notre retenue visait à aller dans la forêt interdite, à l'endroit le plus dangereux, pour y récolter un ingrédient extrêmement rare.  
Il s'agissait de cueillir la plante Moly; cette plante est utilisée pour neutraliser les enchantements et est très puissante d'après les explications que nous a donné le demi-géant.

En rentrant j'ai été voir Severus qui m'a appris que cet ingrédient entrait dans la composition de la potion Wiggenweld, antidote à la goutte du mort vivant. Il avait l'air ravi de notre récolte, même si j'y ai risqué ma vie.

Père, avant d'arriver dans la clairière où nous avons trouvé les Moly, nous avons été attaqué par un groupe de Centaures furieux. Ils exigeaient que nous quittions la forêt et si pour une fois Potter a eu l'intelligence de la fermer, ça n'a pas été le cas du demi-géant qui a exigé un droit de passage.  
Après les centaures, nous avons dû traverser un nid d'acromentules. Je ne pensais pas avoir peur de ces créatures jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne regarderais plus jamais les araignées de la même façon père. Si vous aviez vu leurs yeux...

Nous avons croisé des cynospectres. Ce sont des esprits, semblables à des chiens. Potter semblait savoir quoi faire, puisqu'il les a fait fuir avec un _lumos._

Selon le demi-géant, nous ne devions pas faire de bruit parce qu'il y aurait un hypothétique troupeau de licornes qu'il ne fallait pas effrayer. J'aurais bien évidemment préféré croiser ces licornes plutôt que la monstruosité à trois tête que Potter et son ami ont appelé "Touffu". Un cerbère père. Ils gardent un fichu cerbère dans la forêt interdite !

Finalement, nous avons trouvé les ingrédients demandés et pour le retour nous avons été escorté par un centaure qui semblait connaître Potter. Ils ont passé leur temps à discuter, mais hélas je n'ai pas pu entendre ce qu'ils ont pu se dire. La seule chose que j'ai vu a été que le balafré avait l'air perturbé, plus qu'à son habitude.

Voici donc le récit de mes aventures père. Malgré quelques égratignures je suis sain et sauf.

Votre fils dévoué,  
Drago

 _Drago,_

 _J'ai lu avec attention ton récit. Il est intéressant de savoir qu'il y ait encore des centaures de la Forêt Interdite. Le Ministère sera heureux de l'apprendre._  
 _De plus, je ne suis pas certain que le Ministère ne sache qu'il y ait des Acromentules et un cerbère._  
 _Finalement, ta retenue m'aura été bien utile, les informations que tu m'as apporté finiront par me servir, j'en suis certain._  
 _En ce qui concerne Monsieur Potter, je te prie de l'ignorer pour l'instant. Le Seigneur des ténèbres aura très certainement des projets pour lui et il ne nous appartient pas d'interférer._  
 _Sache que toute désobéissance à ce sujet entraînera des répercutions désagréables pour toi._  
 _De plus, j'espère que tu n'auras plus de retenues, j'en serai particulièrement déçu._

 _Je prendrais de tes nouvelles d'ici quelques semaines._

 _Ta mère te salue._  
 _Lucius Malefoy._

* * *

 **Une review ? ... Merci !**


End file.
